This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. ABSTRACT HYPOTHESIS The documentation of various interventions for gastroschisis will provide insight into expected outcomes and possibly the most effective treatment for children with this disorder. SPECIFIC AIMS Specific Aim 1: To prospectively review the outcome of all children with gastroschisis at Texas Children's Hospital or Ben Taub General Hospital. Specific Aim 2: To evaluate outcomes in regards to total time in the hospital, time until feedings are tolerated, need for additionalsurgery, and development of complications such as necrotizing enterocolitis or central line infections.